Yukino Matou
Yukino is a member of the Guardians and is the guardian of Winter her partner is Uji. "The winter flower alighted from the cold sky, Amulet Snow!" Amulet Snow introducing herself. Personality Yukino is a quiet and reserved girl and a complete contrast to Hanabi, Yukino isn't very good at making friends due to the fact she isn't very social and also got bullied at a young age. However after meeting her teammates Yukino starts to come out of her shell bit by bit and becomes a slightly more confident young woman. Yukino attains excellent grades just like Momiji. Yukino is very skilled at drawing manga characters and hopes to one day become a manga artist based on a character she created and idolises "Holy Sword". Yukino loves "Quartet Heart Princess" despite how much she is embarassed and denies it, Yukino loves her younger brother Reiji dearly and they are 10 years apart. A boy called Jun Zenjou had a crush on her and he was Yukino's first friend at her new school so she would often spend her lunchtimes with Jun on the roof eventually Yukino developed romantic feelings for Jun. Appearance Yukino has dark blue eyes and long black hair which she keeps tied up in a bun with a red and white ribbon. Yukino during spring/winter wears a dark red sweater with a black skirt and tights with dark red shoes. Another outfit Yukino wears is a long sleeved burgundy dress with red tights and burgundy shoes. In summer time Yukino wears her hair in plaits and wears a plain white t-shirt with a blue with matching suspenders and black leggings she also wears a green-blue dress with purple clouds on and a pair of blue shoes. Yukino's pyjamas consist of a pale blue top with a snowflake on it and navy blue pants with matching slippers she also unties her hair. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Yukino wears a long sleeved white shirt with a red tunic over it a pair of dark red leggings and red shoes. As Amulet Snow Yukino's hair changes to white and is tied into a high bun with a red flower to decorate it she also wears blue snowflake earrings. Amulet Snow's clothes consist of a long blue striped scarf, a white-blue snowflake like dress with transparent sleeves and a blue snow flake bow on her chest then she wears white tights and white shoes decorated with flowers. In her Silhouette form, Amulet Snow she wears a pale blue dress with a giant bow in the back over a pale blue petal dress with a blue and light-blue-striped bow on her chest. Her hair lengthens past her shoulders and her bun turns into a bow. Relationships Mei Tarano - Mei respects Yukino and thinks of her as a responsible, clever and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Yukino became a Guardian. Mei helped Yukino come out of her shell but Yukino always at the start referred to Mei as "Tarano-san" eventually Mei said that if she called her Tarano-san again then Yukino would have to buy her gummy bears from Mr.Yamada's store. They become good friends and Mei often comes over to help Yukino for inspiration with her drawings. Hanabi Uchiage - At the beginning, Yukino cannot stand Hanabi's energetic and forward personality, and often finds herself speechless before her. However, after she gets to know about Hanabi's problems about her late father, Yukino gives Hanabi another chance. Momiji Kano - Yukino and Momiji get along well due to their similarities not only season wise but also academic as well. Uji - Yukino is Uji's partner and the guardian of winter the two get along well despite the slight difference in their personalities however Yukino respects Uji considering what he is truly capable off. Jun Zenjou - Jun is a boy in Yukino's class and when some people made fun of her drawing in the art competition he stood up for her mainly due to the fact he has a crush on her however Yukino is not aware of this. However as time grows on she develpos feelings for him however is rather shy and he was the one that confessed to her. Before the final battle Jun bodly kisses her and makes her promise to come back safe. In the epilogue Jun & Yukino are seen joining everyone on a picnic with their 4 year old daughter Kimiko Zenjou. Reiji Matou - Reiji is Yukino's five-year-old brother he loves and looks up to his big sister, Yukino loves him dearly and often worries about the things he does. She was truly horrified when Nimby attempted to kill Reiji and was crying with relief whilst he was asleep because she was so scared that she nearly lost him she couldn't stop crying and when he woke up she hugged him and said "Reiji, never make me worry like that again! I'm so glad your okay my little snowman!". ''The two hold an unbreakable bond. Fuyuko Matou - Fuyuko is Yukino's mother and is a very kind young woman who loves her husband and children dearly she often worries about her daughter due to her shy personality. Fuyuko is very helpful and she is very skilled at cooking and cleaning. However sometimes her and Tatsuya's jobs make them come home late or in her husband's case takes them out of the city which makes her feel guilty for making Yukino look after Reiji. Fuyuko works as an agent for a fashion company called Clown Drop and her job scope includes organizing fashion shows and keeping in contact with fashion designers. Tomiichi Matou - Tomiichi because of his job as a famous cameraman, is often working and finds himself overseas many times because of his job, leaving Fuyuko to watch the children. However, when he is home, he loves to take pictures of his family, and has his own collection of pictures on the wall. Amulet Snow ''"The Winter flower alighted from the cold sky, Amulet Snow!" " Fuyu no hana wa samui sora, Omamori Yuki kara ori! " "冬の花は寒い空、お守り雪で降り！" Amulet Snow is Yukino's alter ego and the warrior of Winter she has the power over ice and wind but can also solidify water into ice. Also in mid air she can create a bridge which is shaped like snowflake but also has an icy cold breath. Amulet Snow's attacks include "Ice Glaceon" and "Snowflake Shield" Epilogue It is set fifteen years later it is revealed Jun & Yukino got married and had a daughter called Kimiko who is seen carrying around Uji and playing with all the other children in the flower field whilst the parents are setting up the picnic and in the end it shows a photo of everyone on the picnic blanket underneath a cherry blossom tree. Etymology ''Matou ''(まとう) it means "to be clad in", as in "dressed". A reference to Yukino's parents jobs. ''Yukino ''(雪乃) has two main meanings however with the kanji used for Yukino's name means "From a story" a reference to Yukino's love of drawing manga. Trivia *Yukino is the second oldest member of the Guardians, the oldest being Momiji. *Yukino & Hanabi are elementally opposites: Hanabi being summer and having control of fireworks and fire whilst Yukino is winter and has control over water particales and ice/snow. *Yukino is the only human member of the team who's name doesn't end in "I" *Yukino suffers from a severe case of Claustrophobia something that was highlighted in Chapter 24 when she and Mei end up trapped in a opposite dimension by Ash. Her Claustrophobia occured when she was a child. *Yukino shares the same surname as Sakura Matou from Fate/ Stay Night. *Yukino's blood type is AB. *Yukino shares the same seiyuu as Shiori Asagiri but also has similar personality traits and same hair colour. Gallery Matou Yukino.jpg|Yukino concept art. Amulet Snow Bio.jpg|Amulet Snow concept art. Amulet Snow.jpg Amulet Snow Metal Blizzard.jpg|Ice Glaceon Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer Pretty Cure Season Touch full 867174.jpg|Glasses. 900.jpg|Yukino Collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty Cure Season Touch 600 863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch on! Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_full_1400663.jpg Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.full.394337.jpg Cure.Snow.full.1106043.jpg|Snow's mini-game screen. Snow_Profile.jpg|Amulet Snow/ Yukino's profile. Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian